Empty Sacrifices
What Has Words Ever Done For Me? Sometimes, we speak before acting. Because we're told it's the smart thing to do. Because using intellect and planning will somehow solve our issues. The debate over quality and quantity remain. But... what if you can't plan or think? What if one famous soldier must challange an army that spans the world? What hope is there? The easy answer is: don't get caught in this situation. Xianzhi walked towards the bars. "Morning..." dropping a small platter of food after opening the bars. "Wake up, and eat up." her tone uncaring at this point. "Good morning, Xianzhi-chan." Izaya's response was disrespectful, but that was to be expected at the moment. Fumbling out of the blankets, he looked down at the food, then sat down on the floor and began reating. This time, he really was greatful. Wasn't she going to punish him, or something? Unless there were some paralytics in the food, he couldn't really see a way this was bothering him. He finished very quickly, then held the plate up for her to take. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama." He stated, this time using the appropriate honorific. He'd use it when she earned it. It was like a reverse-reward system for him being a servant. Xianzhi would later come back to open the cage... no words stated, she was now dressed somewhat... this time more of a mission feel. Gear on, and a more sinister feel compared to other Shinobi or Kunoichi. Her servant, however, wore the same blood-stained clothes he'd be draped in since she'd abducted him. But that was alright. The worse he smelled, the more she'd be prompted to get him some new clothes or let him shower. Waiting by the bars, he needed her to use her chakra-lock thing before he could follow and "serve" her. Xianzhi pointed out. "You have a change of clothes in the living room..." something in the air stated this was a more serious day. Or she was still mad at Izaya, and the punishment of non-emotion was cast. Izaya nodded. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama." He said enthusiastically, before using a single body-flicker motion to bring him directly in front of the new outfit. He stared at it a moment... She wanted him to wear this? But... It would be better than staying in the same dirty clothes... After a short pause, he reappeared back in front of his master, obviously not as enthusiastic as he had been when he left. His new, dark pants were too tight. The flak jacket wasn't his style, and neither was the white shirt. And she had the nerve to give him a kunai pouch, when she was still in possession of his sword... The only thing that really agreed with him were the sandels. Those were comfortable. "Ready to go, Xianzhi-sama..." He grumbled, scowling. Xianzhi nodded. "Let's go..." she wielded the same gear. And bestowed Toto ''on her waist. Maybe as a trophy... opening the door, a earthen stair way lead to the surface, and opening the door that hid the place. "Alright..." This was all Izaya was about to take. "Xianzhi-sama..." He began, moving in front of her before she could begin moving up the stairs. Why did he even care? "Are you alright..? Did something happen? I'm sorry I disobeyed you... But you don't have to act like this." Xianzhi shrugged, "Don't tell me how I should or should not act, servant." sure she was irritated... but he was proving a blasted point. And she loathed being wrong, even half-way. "We're going on a mission... a recruit of some potential needs to be initated. Jashin's vision came to me last night." "I know the place... and his name." "I understand, Xianzhi-sama..." The boy mumbled pitifully. Apparently, his show of concern meant nothing to her. Immediately, he moved out of her way and began waiting for her to pass him to she could lead the way. For whatever reason, he bit his bottom lip... Why was he upset with himself? Xianzhi looked to him. He looked... distressed... a moment of concern flickered over her, but she crushed it. ''Tch. ''He was a heratic bent to her beliefs, nothing more. "Alright then... he's meeting me not far from... at the very place you were taken. It's a common point where... victims or recruits are handled." Walking forward, she made her way... "I see..." Izaya replied quietly. He didn't want to be reminded of that. The symbol etched into his stomach itched. He ignored it and kept on walking. Bloody Pause, Time Skip Xianzhi skidded back after being punched directly in the face. Rubbing her hands over the wound she hissed, ''Toto lay on the ground... The possible recruit was a true thing... but he had been stabbed through the throat and in the lungs by a ferocious attack... two shinobi had killed him on the spot. Clearly... they knew of what was going to occur, and ceased it. Damn. ''She was defending herself... and these two were prooving a difficult duo. Both of them perfect in their combinations and cooperation... and they seemed to know of her techniques. Both clothed in dark clothes, nothing but simple black hoodies and black pants, kunai pouches and a grudge to note. The taller one stated, that of a male. His partner as well. "So, Jashinist slime, care to die yet?" Her servant watched idly. If they did kill her, it would be great. Then he'd be able to leave her and get back to the life he was going to have before he met her. The shinobi could take him into custody and for questioning if they saw fit; he didn't care. For the moment he'd just sit back quietly and watch the fight... And when the moment arose, retrieve ''Toto. "Curse Technique: Screaming Bane!" Soon, shadows formed around her body, "Arcaaaaaaahhhssss......." ''the creations hissing in an unknown tongue. Looking to the targets, they lunged towards the two, the banes a total of 4. Xianzhi watched in delight. But something was wrong... The taller one formed another technique. Tossing barbed senbon,he ignored the creations, targeting directly her. The senbon stabbed into both sides of her shoulders. And lightning conducted on the metal, shocking her as she was pulled towards him. The second one perpared a technique, pulling his hands forward, he slammed one hand into one of the banes, crumbling it's existance into ash and dispersing the shadows. The others lunged directly towards him as he was now a threat... Now, Izaya was tensing. They were hurting her too much... Torturing her, almost! They didn't need to do that! Why couldn't they just finish her quickly like they did the recruit? It wasn't fair... Xianzhi was nice enough to him. Instead of putting him in a hole in the ground, she gave him a nice cell. When he had disobeyed her, blatantly, in front of her followers, she just brought him back with no punishment. She even gave him a new change of clothes and breakfast! Her servant wouldn't stand for this. Clapping his hands together, he formed a familiar wall of water around himself and watched as it surged to the right of Xianzhi's opponents, before circling around their backs. By the time he used Body-Flicker to get her out of there, it'd enclose them completely then collapse in on itself, hopefully killing them both. The taller man looked in shock, as the water crashed around them. The other man was torn to shreds, his flesh flying and his bones filling the horror's thirst for blood and suffering. The second was gone... and the man watched as the lightning induced wires snapped to the water, flaying about, and connecting back to him. He was as good as dead... and by now Xianzhi was unconcious. Izaya couldn't believe it had worked so easily. Snapping into a Body-Flicker, he grabbed Toto off the ground, unsheathed it, and leaped over the remaining bulge of water onto the back of the tall man; pinning him to the ground. Then, Izaya raised ''Toto ''high above his head, aimed carefully, and... Hit him on the tip of the back of his neck, knocking him out without killing him. There was no reason for him to do it. As a present, he'd present the man to Xianzhi for her to sacrifice. That would make her happy, and him happy by extension! Finally, he made his way over to his master, rubbed his hands together for a moment while he collected a green energy around them, then pressed them to the wounds as the regeneration began... Would she be pleased with him after this? Izaya really, really hoped so! Xianzhi began fidgeting from the relief of pain. "W-wha...t's going on? Where are they?!" she immediately tried to stand up, but hissed, and stopped as she met Izaya's hands. What was her servant doing...? Why was he helping her? Why hadn't he aided them? The taller man lay singed on the ground, as the banes had since then vanished after she had fallen asleep momentarily. He smiled warmly as he pushed her back into a prone position. "You're going to agitate your wounds... Don't move until you're completely healed, Xianzhi sama. It's not an order... Only a suggestion..." He hummed, pouring even more chakra into the ability. He'd use his entire supply if he had to. Xianzhi's condition mattered more than his own. "Oh, and the nice one over there is sleeping so you can sacrifice him... I think Jashin will be pleased..." Xianzhi frowned, laying down... but it wasn't a dissappointed one, she was just confused. "Good." she glanced to the man that lay unconcious. "I'll fray his hide and feed it to the dogs." she was currently weak, but she'd be fine. Atleast, she hoped she was. Nothing looked worse like a weak Prophetess. Or... it could be a blessing, and only help raise the morale and zeal of her Cult as news of her attack. "Uhm..." The boy looked a bit saddened. He'd just saved her, but she wasn't showing the faintest sign of gratitude or kindness... Like, she was just waiting for him to finish healing her so she could kick him in the ribs and tell him she could've handled it herself... And he didn't like that. "I don't need any credit... You should just say you killed them, and that I didn't do anything... That I'm useless... Please..?" His hands glew brilliantly as he poured the remainder of his energy into the technique, healing his master at a very rapid rate. She'd be back to normal in few moments... But Izaya would probably pass out. Noticing the swift healing, and his rapid fatigue, she shook her head. "Cut it out, your growing pale." She was trying to show gratitude... but it was hard when he acted like such a fool to please her. "No, your my servant, and my body-guard. If anything, you proved yourself... my little brother and sister Jashinists won't look at you with the same gaze. But remember, not all are swayed by actions." Sitting up, she grasped his hands. "Enough healing." It was going to help him if he stopped. "Your going to hurt yourself. ''I'm fine." Izaya stopped immediately, staring at her hands that were wrapped around his own. At first, he was afraid she was going to hurt him, but then... He noticed something. She seemed concerned, somehow, and however stupid it may be. "Oh!" He mouthed, then pulled the sword off of his back. "This is yours! You dropped it. I'm sorry for using it." He mumbled, holding it out for her. He didn't want it anymore. It was her's. Xianzhi glanced to it. The thought came across that he got the picture... this was good. Taking hold of Toto, ''she glanced at it. "If your going to be protecting me like you just did, I suggest you take it. I'm no good with a sword... I perfer Ninjutsu. Jashin guides me, not my trust in steel." she handed it back. Any attempt to decline was going to be irritating. A nod was directed at her. "I understand. Thank you, Xianzhi-sama! I don't mean to rush you, but could we bring him back now..? I'm afraid I didn't hit him very hard." For some reason, Izaya felt very, very happy... From now on, he'd try to please Xianzhi-sama. It felt good to please her. He enjoyed pleasing her. He would do whatever it took... "Good... now to handle him." Standing up, she went over to her victim, glancing to him. She pushed away the cowl of his hood... her eyes would have burst apart. She knew this man. He had served her directly, he had been a guard for her Hall at one time... but now... To make sure, she pulled up his shirt, his voice groaning as it was done. There it was... a symbol of Jashin, tattooed into his flesh. But by it, stood another symbol, she didn't know what it was... a symbol of a jagged sun, with a hollow center. Someone she knew had betrayed Jashin himself, and their cult. It was... unheard of. "Izaya... come here." "Yes, Xianzhi-sama." Izaya chirped, nearly running the short distance. Did she want him to do something else? He'd do it, if it meant making her happy! "Take note of the symbol..." she wouldn't be sacrificing this one. Not yet. A future of suffering and torture would be this traitor's solace. "We need to transport him to Shencang." Xianzhi knew this changed everything. Traitor's in their midst? It seemed impossible... such zeal. Such protection, when they right next to her, why not kill her then? That meant that there we're more. A radical way of thinking within '''her' cult was forming. He had been converted when she had turned her back, when others hadn't noticed. He was a threat, and she would make him scream all he knew. The symbol was etched into Izaya's mind promptly. He wouldn't be forgetting it, ever. "Yes, Xianzhi-sama. Would you like me to carry him for you?" He asked politely, bowing his head a little. Already, he was craving for another show of gratitude or affection... Just something from the woman he called his master. Anything. "Yes, do so." Xianzhi pointed out, looking to the 'leftover' remains of the second member. She spit on the blood pool, taking some of the blood in her palm, she etched the mark of Jashin on the ground, creating a few words in her mind, surging chakra. "Bring him here, and let us go." It was ready for Shencang... Slinging the body over as instructed, it only took a few seconds for him to get settled within the symbol of Jashin. Occasionally, his stare flickered to Xianzhi's face... He'd stare at it all day, if she wouldn't get mad at him for it... Was Izaya becoming creepy? That'd be horrible. Maybe he'd just step on his thoughts for now. Smirking, she ignited the circle, the chakra flaring, she poured her essence into it, and the zone they were in burst outward, unnatural purple flames becoming the mark, and their bodies vanished to Shencang... e? A Man Chooses, A Slave Obeys The moment they arrived in Shencang, Izaya collapsed to the ground, throwing the dead-weight off of shoulders. Either the healing had taken more out of him than he anticipated, or the teleportation made him uneasy. Either way, he couldn't carry the body any longer... He had failed his master. "I'm sorry, Xianzhi-sama..." He apologized breathlessly. "Please forgive me..." Xianzhi forgave him quickly. "At ease, you are forgiven." "Time to make an of this traitor. We go to the Ritualist Hall." Immediately Jashinist gathered around, all murmering at what was occuring. "Izaya, time for you to come with me." she motioned him to come forward, and then they could make their way to the Ritualist area... After straightening himself out, Izaya followed as asked, smiling warmly. She hadn't punished him, or threatened him with punishment! Did it mean she cared as much as he did? The boy didn't even care what she wanted with him at the moment... She could be sacrificing him for all he cared. He'd offer himself up happily. Xianzhi headed in the direction of the place, she called out to her Jashinists. "Behold, my Jashinists acolytes, I bare grave news! I was attacked... by a traitor, the man that lays here!" "I will detail this out, and all will be revealed." The Jashinists immediately came to attention, like a city swarming to an accident or to a rally. Some of them carrying the traitor's body, made their way with her to the place of Rituals, Izaya by her side. He kept smiling. Even with the people swarming around him; even with his fear of crowds, and jumbled conversation; even with the urge tugging at his mind to run off into a corner and observe everything, he stayed by his master's side... And smiled. Izaya was happy. This was where he belonged; Not in Kiri, not with Ryu, or Odayakana, or Tsuyoi. Here. With Xianzhi. Soon, the entered the gate-way to the place, an empty arch lead to the place... as large as a colisuem, a wooden stand, large as it was, featured in the side was the place where the council members, or people of intrest sat. Izaya would be lucky enough to go there with her. But until then, she continued to the center, the stands filling like an arena, and it fit with the type of the foundation it was. A Prophetess bearing the news of utmost importance would be heard by nearly all her Jashinists in Shencang. As he took quick, agile steps next to his prophetess (who, in his opinion, seemed a little too eager to feed propaganda to her followers), Izaya glanced up to where they were headed, then lowered his gaze. A stage. Thousands of people staring at him. He didn't want to go. Xianzhi stood there... her cult in her midst. "People of my cult! Blessed children of Jashin!" Her voice shouting out to the crowds. "I have been attacked, not by shinobi of a village, not by a missin-nin, and neither by madmen." Looking across each of their faces... "But by one of our own, a Jashinist!" immediately... two of her own Jashinist guards picked up the unconcious man, and revealed his chest, the symbol of Jashin there... but the symbol of his traitorous kind. "This symbol is the mark of a blashphemer and of betrayal!" "I was nearly killed, had it not been for aid of my servant. Had it not been for Jashin's all guiding hand." "Their are traitors... amongst our very kind." Gasps filled the stadium... "And I shall root them out. And burn their flesh as incense. We shall find them!" her voice growing ever louder. "And we shall drink of their blood, sending their soul to Jashin!!!" The stadium was now in an uproar... all listened to their prophetess... Izaya still looked slightly shaken. The amount of people shouting around him, and just the sheer number of them made him want to crawl into a hole in the ground and die. If he could have, he would've hidden behind Xianzhi, waiting for them all to go away, but there were people behind her, too... My hands are shaking... I hate this... Watching as the sounds dulled and everyone's tones grew of shock and anger, "Be still... for the only thing that changes from here on. Is that the awareness of betrayal is now. And we shall purge them from our pure-blood, no heratic is allowed ascendence into these halls..." "From here on, every traitor we find will go through Hell." Xianzhi moved off the platform, grabbing the fore-arm of Izaya. The crowds shouting, but unlike most, their waves broke apart to allow her exit, and respected her enough to not question her... Her servant, who hadn't really been paying attention to what Xianzhi had been saying, was startled and utterly shocked when she began pulling him through the crowd. She didn't have to... She could've just told him to go somewhere, and he would've went! Why was she pulling him like this, and drawing attention to him..? "X-Xianzhi-sama...?" Unlike the other members of the cult, Izaya wanted to know what she was going to do with him. Xianzhi looked to him. "Nothing to worry about." she offered a wicked smile. "Just a rally call. It will bring the traitors out, get them rallying." "At the cost of more tension, they now know that their presence is known. And they will either come out as cowards, or attempt to deal more damage." "As for the man back there... he'll live the rest of his days under torture until I choose to snuff him out." "Oh... Alright." Instead of dragging behind her like he had done before, Izaya kept his pace with her, so her arm wasn't bent back and she didn't have to exert force in pulling him. For a moment, he considered grabbing her forearm, too... But quickly dismissed the notion. It was absurd. He still didn't exactly know what she wanted with him, but he was sure it wouldn't be anything to worry about. Xianzhi motioned, "We're going to my hall, there it will be more quiet..." keeping her pace she walked smoothly down the halls. "As for you... I'm glad you didn't chicken out or run while I was giving the speech. It would have been quite... awkard for my defender to rush off." "You're welcome, Xianzhi-sama..." Izaya mumbled pitifully. She didn't have to thank him for it. It was like thanking someone for something they're expected to do; like a crossing guard thanking a pedestrian for crossing the street. Quickly, he followed her, his arm having grown use to her grip already. Xianzhi was sure he had got the message, but he hadn't. It had been a mixture of thanks for not removing his presence because it would have created talk amongst the Jashinist and made her look in particularlly bad. It was also a thanks, but less so. The halls in sight, she smiled, "At last, my royal home... it's much more... extravagant then my home in Kiri. Deserving of me." Xianzhi pointed out as the bright white marble walls and floors came into sight, merging with the dirty earth halls. "I agree, Xianzhi-sama!" He replied enthusiastically. He wouldn't be staying in here, would he..? Izaya doubted it. Maybe there would be a small shed next to it where he slept, or he'd sleep in the rat-infested basement. Both of those options made a lot more sense than Xianzhi letting him sleep in the sae house as her... Or, in the same room. Izaya's face turned a predictable red. Luckily Xianzhi hadn't read his mind and noticed the reaction... The halls lay before them... in full beautiful array, tapestries on the side, and the tunnel's roof leading to a large palace interior... Jashinists walked around, her personal chambers we're assured to be else where in here. But directly down the long outstrech was the throne on which she sat, where the loyal followers would bow to practically worship her, giving her praise or whatever else she desired then and there. This place was fitting for a queen... and Xianzhi reveled in it. "Welcome to my Hall." Izaya looked around with less interest than he was showing. It was nice, and she seemed to be very fond of it, but... He didn't like it. It was too large and wide-open, with nothing occupying the space. But, still, he found it necessary to act as if he was enjoying it. "I'm honored, Xianzhi-sama." He was easy to read. He had stifled his inner thoughts... this was good. Immediately, younger Jashinist glamored to her position, some reaching the lowest age of 15, all their past they had been brought here, a chance they killed their own families to worship Jashin, or even brought in by zealous recruiters, friends, or family themselves. Xianzhi smiled to them, and they each gave a bow or nod, whispers surronding. Xianzhi looked back to Izaya. "I must ask you something Izaya... why didn't you just leave me there to die?" "What brought about the urge to keep your master alive?" In response, the boy looked away bashfully. "If at all possible... I'd rather keep that to myself..." He mumbled, forgetting to use the honorific in his moment of embarassment. Was it because he'd develouped feelings for her..? He couldn't remember what he had been thinking at the time... "For the moment, that answer is fine, but believe me, I'll know one way or another." her tone somewhat positive, she made her way towards the left side of the many opening archs, going to the side, she stopped and turned to him. "I just want to know something. And you must answer this one." "Will you ever betray me?" If he even stuttered... there was a chance she'd cut him off then and there. But then again... she may not. It depended on his answer. "No, Xianzhi-sama. I'll die for you if I have to." He replied easily. There was slight hesitation in his voice, but only because he figured Xianzhi might detect the affection he had for her, and then figure out why he wouldn't answer the first question... Xianzhi was... pleased. A somewhat wicked smile formed on her lips, kindness dripping in. "I am glad to hear this." She twirled around, going back to her walk, He was a good choice of a servant... a fitting counterpart. "I'm happy you're happy, Xianzhi-sama..." Izaya replied cheerfully. He saw her smile. It made him happy. Steps were taken affectionately behind her as he followed, ready to do whatever he needed to for his master. Xianzhi continued to walk, making her way to her private chambers... if she stayed here, she'd show him where, and if he stayed here... maybe a guest room could be furnished. He was still a servant, this only changed their relationship... "Is there anything you'd like me to do for you, Xianzhi-sama?" He asked. She looked thoughtful. Maybe she was thinking of living arrangements for him. It was only natural, considering how happy he'd made her. Or maybe she'd let him stay in her room~... Xianzhi noted, "Going to my bed-room..." at first she just wanted to see his reaction, but her logic kicked in, she didn't want him thinking things... "And then to find your room, a servant's quarters." He couldn't help but look slightly disappointed. "Thank you, Xianzhi-sama..." He mumbled dejectedly. So she didn't like him like he liked her..? It was predictable, but it still made him sad... Very, very sad. Xianzhi glanced to Izaya... she had a feeling he would be sad. "But be assured... I've had it made much better then your previous one." walking into her room, the door already held open. The room a pearly white marble, her bed in the middle, with a dresser on the left side, the entire room a basic box-shape, but halls connecting to the left and right lead to other quarters... heading to the right, she pointed, "This is the room." The chambers were much better compared to the dirt and wood he once had. The walls and floor stone, furniture and a single dresser was placed there, including a table and two chairs. His bed was a single, but was given sheets and a cover. Two soft pillows at each end. "I had them done much better... after all, I won't treat someone that saves me like dirt. "T-thank you, Xianzhi-sama... My room is connected to yours..?" He asked carefully. She was heading to the right, and saying it was his room... So was it really connected to her's? Did she trust him that much? "That would be a yes." Xianzhi looked to him, "Your not pleased?" She looked away, maybe he still felt like he didn't deserve it... but he did. Crushing that feeling again, she nodded, "Your my servant, if I need anything, I want you directly next to my room. Whether it be to talk, or otherwise..." she looked away again, back to her bed. "Nono! I'm very happy, Xianzhi-sama! Thank you!" Izaya shouted back immediately, running to his new room. He began to unpack what he had immediately; which wasn't very much, but he just unloaded all of his equipment and took off his sandals. Xianzhi smiled at his response. It gave her an odd sense... again she neglected to care for it. "Alright then, you begin sleeping there. If I need you, I'll just call... if your out of reach, I can... give a simple shock in your seal." She went back to her room, sitting on the bed, removing the straps on her sandals, and stretching a moment. Going to her dresser, she found some casual wear... "I'll be taking a shower." she commented as she walked down the doorway to the left, and shutting it. Izaya nodded as she walked away. She ordered him to sleep, so he would, regardless of the urge he was feeling to follow her to her shower and peep on her. Climbing into his bed with his clothes still on, he closed his eyes, and prepared to fall asleep. It wouldn't take very long... This bed was much better than the one she had had him sleep in before. Xianzhi began to remove her clothes, as she turned on the heated water for the shower... Would you kindly? ﻿Izaya slept soundly throughout the night. Even though it was morning, he showed no intention of getting up before the prophetess. Maybe she would leave him alone and he could sleep-in. That would be nice... If she'd actually let him. Xianzhi took her time, getting dressed... and then heading to the merging hall, glancing to him, he would need to be awoke... it was time he learned about the rituals... and that would take some time. But... he could sleep-in for this once, Xianzhi could work with her hair for the moment, but that only offered half an hour more... Izaya took this time gratefully, his head buried almost completely into his pillow. They were soft! Really soft! Not warm, though... He would have preferred it if they were warm. Xianzhi was soon done, she wasn't going to waste anymore time. Giving him a slight jolt through the seal, she spoke loudly, "Time for you to get up, you have a lot to learn." The servant's midsection jolted upwards, and he climbed out of the bed immediatley, stumbling slightly as he did so. "O-ow..." He whined. If she looked slightly concerned, it meant she cared about him! Maybe she'd apologize and hug him. That would be nice... Xianzhi did show some concern, it was a flicker. "Apologies, servant. ''But it's time for you to wake up and come with me. Get dressed..." Xianzhi pointed out, it was time to go study up. "S-Sorry Xianzhi-sama! I'm sorry..!" Izaya mumbled miserably. Scrambling for his clothes and equipment, he put them on post-haste, finishing with clipping his sandals and strapping Toto on himself. "All finished, Xianzhi-sama! What will I be learning today?" Xianzhi noted, watching him hurry. "You'll be learning of rituals... and all that these detail." Turning around, Xianzhi was calm, glancing forward with an air of... satisfaction. Happy to learn, and only ''hers to teach. It was odd, she hadn't stated it that way in her mind before. "Yes, Xianzhi-sama!" He replied back enthusastically. He took his place behind her immediately, ready for her to start moving. If she wanted to be punished, he would note that saying Xianzhi-sama every time he spoke was getting a little redundant. But that would make his master mad. So he wouldn't. Xianzhi looked to him and gave a slight-smirk, making her way out of her room, the door now open, making her trek to the Throne area of her Hall. And her servant followed obidiently, like he always did. What did she really expect him to do on their walk there? She would have to start a conversation if she wanted some entertainment. Xianzhi began to ask. "Oh, by the way... it appears you'll be having some partners today. Learning and all that, try not to let the other Jashinist's scare you..." she snickered, it'd be funny. Xianzhi planned to pair him with a ritualist, and she'd be sure it'd be a show at the minimum. Izaya was careful not to let his emotions show. Though, at this point, she'd probably be able to read them anyway. He was nervous. What if she paired him up with a hot woman, and he lost his cool? "... Men or women..?" The boy asked quietly. Of course, the obvious answer would be "both", but he wanted to hear it straight from her "I have two prospects in mind." Xianzhi admitted as she smiled to him. Continueing to walk, it would be intresting for her. Quite... fun. He stopped his questioning all together. Xianzhi was smiling at him... It made him happy! So, he'd stop asking stupid questions that might make her mad and just be happy with her smiling at him. That's what he'd be content with. As she continued to walk, it appeared the Jashinists that passed by them were more quiet then usual. As the area grew closer to the Ritualist Hall, one could fell the more serious tone to this zone. A place of sacrifice and teaching. Looking back to him, she stated, "One thing you should learn... is important." "Your blade, you make your first kill with it for Jashin, it's your blade from that time on till forever, unless it's too tarnished or shattered beyond repair."